


Erotyczne fantazje 118

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 118

Pchnięcia Ruby były szybkie i mocne, doprowadzając dziedziczkę do szaleństwa. Jej tyłek był bezlitośnie posuwany przez jej liderkę. Weiss jęczała coraz głośniej i głośniej.

Ruby wypełniła jej tyłek swoim nasieniem, które teraz kapało spomiędzy jej rozłożonych nóg. Srebrnooka dziewczyna pochyliła się nad swoją partnerką, obracając twarzy dziedziczki w jej stronę, by móc pocałować namiętnie Weiss w usta.


End file.
